American Dad Threesome
by YaioFan95
Summary: What happens when one night stan gets a drink of water and walks into something that he shouldnt have?


Disclaimer i do not own anything not amercain dad or the charaters this idea was given to me by Dark Serpent Cat hopfuly this story ends up awesome so yea once again i dont own anything and the paring is Bill, Stan and Steve enjoy please review-

Stan woke up it was only 2 in morning he got up so he wouldnt wake up his wife which was right beside him. He walked down stairs to get a drink of water. On his way back he heard nosie in Steves room he ran into his room and grabbed his gun he kicked open steves door but what he saw was not what he thought he was going to find. He found Steve wrapped around Bill his double from the CIA. "Oh God Bill you know what makes me tick in everyway" Steve winned out as Bill bit his neck. "You dirt bag what the fuck are you doing with my son!" Stan screamed he pushed bill with along steve onto the floor.

"Dad what are you doing in my room?" Steve screamed. "No am asking the questions here what are you doing to my son" Stan ask again with his gun pointed to Bill. "Listen here stan my good man i was just teaching your son about the way men have sex thats all and i have been for a couple weeks" Bill said with his accent of his. "You son of a bitch am going to kill" Stan tackled bill and start to beat him with the butt of the gun. "Dad stop your hurting bill" Steve yelled he grabbed his fathers arm and tried to pull him away.

Stan stop and sat down "How could you Steve how could you" Stan whisper more to himself then to anybody. "Well look at this i think your daddy here is sad that i got to plowed you first" Bill said laughing. "Thats it am going kill you!" Stan said standing up real quick with his gun. "No Dad wait i know how about we have a threesome" Steve said smilling like he sloved the puzzle. "Well i do need to teach the boy about how to do threesomes how about it?" Bill ask. "Fu" Stan was cut off by steves mouth over his at first stan wanted to pull away but the next he thing he knew he pulled steve into his chest and started to kiss back. "Hey dont forget about me" Bill said you could he the smirk in his voice.

"Of crouse not" Steve said he walked over to pill swaying his hips back and forth all he had on was boxers and Bills white t-shirt that barly coverd steves boxers. Bill grabbed steve by the hair and started to kiss him he then grabbed steve ass and gave it a good squeze. "Hey!" Stan yelled. "Hey its ok i got it all planned stan my good man want heads or tails" Bill ask. "Wait what?" Stan ask confused. "Heads or Tails" Bill repeated himself but slower as to say stan was a complete idoit. "Ummm...head i guess" Stan mummbles. "K drop your pants daddy" Steve said as he slipped his shirt and boxers off. You could see his boner he stan could only look away to hide that he was blush when he looked back.

Steve was on the bed with his ass in the air and Bill was right behind. "Are you going to join the party or not" Bill ask. Stan did what steve said and dropped his pants and walked over to steve. Steve put his mouth around his dad dick and started to give him a blow job. While Bill was preparing Steve ass. Final when Bill was inside he looked Stan in the eye and started to make out with stan. At first stan found this wrong and just planning fucked up but the more that went on the happier he got to be. Bill started to pound Steve till all he could see was white spots which was making it hard for Steve to keeping giving stan the Blow job.

"Alright lets switch around" Bill said so the switch spots now Bill was getting the blowjob and stan was plowing his sons ass when he hit those bundle of nerves. Steve scream out but it was moslty was cut off with Bill in his mouth. "Shit am about to cum" Stan half yelled and whisperd. "Same here" Bill said and then the next thing they all knew was that they all had cummed. Steve had cum coming in his mouth and up his ass and out of his dick. Steve sat there pantting "That was the best fucking thing ever" Steve mubbled and laied down. "Well i have to say so" Bill said.

"What did you think dad" Steve ask he saw that stan was cleaning up and getting dressed. "What dont you want to cuddle with us" Steve ask with the best pout he could come up with. "Sorry but it i dont go back to my room soon your mother is going to wonder what happen to me" Stan said and walked out of the room as soon as he walked out Bill looked over at Steve and ask him on question. "Want another round". "You know i wanna get fucked as much as you can fuck me" steve said and sat on bills lap and they started to make out again. Stan got to his room and laied when his wife woke up. "Stan how about we have sex tonight." She ask. "No am too tried beside am tired of you" Stan mummbles and pass out.

Hope you liked it and if you want me to write more of bill and steve of where they left off let me know and yep anyways hope you enjoy the story i try my best and please review :)


End file.
